Loyalty and Bravery
by gladysnotw
Summary: Theodore Lupin is beginning his first year at Hogwarts, and it's already off to a bad start. He wasn't sorted into Gryffindor as he hoped, and he's struggling with his hair constantly changing color. Can the power of friendship help him discover that being sorted into a certain house shouldn't shape your choices and destiny?


Hufflepuff, of all houses. I was sorted into Hufflepuff, like Mum. I remember the moment all too well. Professor McGonagall read my name and I swallowed as much fear as I could. My hair started to turn a bit yellow from timidity.

I sat on the stool as the headmistress placed the Sorting Hat upon on my small head. I shut my eyes, convinced I would be sorted into Gryffindor. The Hat muttered a bit and grunted.

"I know _just_ the house for you..."

I opened my mouth and began to whisper, "Gryff-"

" _Hufflepuff_!" The Hat declared.

My eyes widened and my jaw nearly dropped. The hat was removed and I walked over to where the other Hufflepuffs sat. A few patted me on the back and congratulated me.

"Welcome to the best house there is, mate."

"We got Teddy Lupin!"

I just ignored the cheers and stared at the table. The shock was just unbearable. I was so sure that I would be sorted into Gryffindor, like my father. It would've made him proud. I know Mum was a Hufflepuff, but...I wasn't sure what to think. I felt a bit frustrated and disappointed. Slowly, my eyes looked over at the table of Gryffindors as they cheered. A young girl walked over to their table and I scoffed.

 _That should be me._

I lowered my eyes and sighed through my nose. Hufflepuffs were known for being loyal and just. I valued loyalty but I also valued bravery. So many thoughts clouded my mind and I didn't even noticed that a young boy was staring at me. He gently tapped me on the shoulder and I noticed his eyes were wide.

"Your...your.." he pointed to the top of his own head.

I grimaced but then softened. "My hair's changing color?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. Is that...normal?"

"My mum could do the same thing with her hair."

The boy grimaced. "Who was your mum?"

I blinked. "You don't know?"

The boy shrunk a bit and shook his head. Then, he looked around and leaned close, whispering, "I'm a Muggle-born."

I let out an inaudible "oh" and nodded. "Her name was Nymphadora Tonks, although my gran tells me that she preferred to be called 'Dora'."

The boy nodded in agreement. "Who _wouldn't_ prefer Dora over Nymphadora? No offense."

"It's okay. I'm Theodore. Just call me 'Teddy', if you want."

Holding out my hand, the boy shook it and side-smiled. "And, I'm Darcy."

The sorting ceremony ended and everyone was led to their dormitories. I watched the headboy of Hufflepuff and admired his job. Sounded like something I could enjoy doing in the future. Darcy was a tad shorter than me and his hair was blonde. His eyes were brown and he was a bit shy, like me.

We entered our dorms and chose our beds. Darcy laid down in his bed, by the window, and sighed aloud.

"Exciting, eh? I can't wait to write mum and dad."

I side-smiled and then my smile vanished. Darcy sat up when I didn't respond and grimaced. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." I replied, quickly.

He laid back down and sighed again. "Think I'll get some sleep. Do you mind? All this sorting and getting settled has got me a bit tired."

Shaking my head, I replied, "No, you go ahead."

But, Darcy had already closed his eyes. I blew out the candles and climbed into my own bed. Pulling my blankets over my head, I closed my eyes and slept.

* * *

I woke up to Darcy shaking my shoulder, gently. "Teddy."

I rubbed my eyes. "Hmmm?"

"Time to get up. Breakfast has already started. You hungry?"

I sat up and stretched my arms. "A bit. Let me get dressed and we can head down to the Great Hall."

Darcy hurried into the bathroom and washed his face. I combed my hair and slipped on my clothes. Darcy got dressed, but struggled with his tie. I tied mine and helped him with his.

"Sorry. I've never worn a tie before." he mumbled.

"It's nothing. Come on, let's go."

We walked down towards the Great Hall in silence. Once we reached it, Darcy grabbed his plate and waited for the toast to float by us. He watched in awe as plates of eggs and bacon floated by.

"I could get used to this." Darcy gasped.

I smiled as I bit into my bagel. The flavor of the jelly was satisfying. Darcy looked at me again with shock.

"I don't know if I'll get used to _that_."

I slightly smiled. "Gran says that because I'm still young, it changes a lot. When I get older it won't change as much."

Darcy leaned in and whispered, "What color does it change into when you...use the loo?"

We both burst out laughing. Darcy finished his breakfast and said he had to leave for his potions class.

I waved at him as he left. "I'll see you at our flying lessons today."

"Bye, Teddy!"

* * *

 **A/N: So, I've really been curious about how Teddy would deal with being sorted into Hufflepuff and how Hogwarts would be for him. Plus, there needs to be more Hufflepuff characters being recognized and made-up for fanfiction! I'm not a Hufflepuff, but I know that they need more attention and such. More to come...**


End file.
